Lost then found 1
by Lady Sirona
Summary: Angel is back from hell without his memory..


**Lost then Found**  
**By The Smut Sisters : Lady Sirona **  
**Rated ****NC17**** [Buffy/Angel] M/F consensual sex, oral sex, blood play**  
**Spoilers: First and Second Season , third season up to Hope, Fath and Trick**  
**Summary: Angel returns from hell as seen in HFT, and Buffy finds him in the woods** **confused, disorented, amnesiac and nude...**  
**Disclaimer: The characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer do not belong to me. They** **are the property of Joss Whedon and the WB. I am using them purely for my own and** **everyone else's amusement. This is my own smut world where AIDS doesn't exist, If you** **do this at home use precautions!**

**Lost then Found**  
**He awakens nude, on the stone floor. He is cold and after the flames of Hell, it is a relief.** **He looks up, he is exhausted and weak and totally lost. *Why am I here? Where am I?*. **H**e looks around, nothing appears familiar. In his hand is a silver Claddagh ring, why he** **hasn't a clue but it feels important and so he keeps it..**

**He stands and staggers out the French door into the night. He knows not why he is where** **he is, or even who he is. He does however know he is a vampire, and he is in the depths** **of the blood lust. He feels the blood thirst burning in him, and it must be abated! He** **instinctively finds the shadows, as he goes into hunt mode. He needs the blood and he** **needs it now.**

**He finds himself in a cemetery and sees a frail small woman walking with her** **dog. An Irish setter. The woman is tantalizing in her scent, but he cannot get up the** **ability to attack her. He just can't. Frustrated, he eyes the dog, it probably carries more** **blood than the frail woman walking it anyway.**

**He slides into his hunting mode, fangs lengthening, eyes turning yellow. With luck, the** **woman will run and leave the dog to him. He growls. The dog turns toward him and he** **attacks. He hears the faint scream of the owner leaving the dog to its fate, as he sinks his** f**angs into the dog's jugular.**

**The blood flows and he feels the immediate relief. It flows into the dark pit of pain the** **hunger burned into him, that he always seems to carry in his chest... he feels the strength** **returning and the life needs returning. The blood is the all and the ever...The pleasure is** **so immense, he is oblivious of all around him, he is deep into the feed. Oblivious enough** **to miss the Slayer walking up on him, having come to investigate the screams...**

**Buffy patrolled quietly. She was glad to be patrolling alone without Faith this night. She** **was teary eyed and crying intermittently. She had gone earlier in the evening to the place** **where she had killed Angel and had left his ring there as her good bye. He was gone, her** **Angel. He would never hold her again and she would never know his love again.**

**A ragged sob broke out of her chest wrenching with it the pain she felt. She had returned** **to Sunnydale and faced her mother and her friends. Tonight she faced what she did to** **the man she loved. She loved him with every essence of her being, and it had cost him** **his soul, and then it killed him. Him. Her Angel. His only crime had to been to love her.** **Her repayment to him for his love was death.**

**A scream pulled her out of the misery and reminds her that she had wanted to kick some** **vampire ass, and this looked like just the good time. While heading for the screams, a** **small frail young woman came running toward her, but there was nothing chasing her.** **She never stopped, but kept running, beyond Buffy and out of the cemetery.**

**Curious Buffy backtracks where the woman came, from to come upon a vampire feeding** **on an Irish setter, in the nude. *God don't they have any class?* She thought to herself** **as she grabbed a stake and prepared herself to startle a feeding vampire, and see *a lot*** **more of him than she ever wanted to, before she slayed him.**

**He felt the warning signs. The Slayer was near. He knows he has to escape, he is in no** **condition to battle a Slayer, and he is weak and disoriented. He glances up and in to the face** **of the Slayer. He growls in his frustration. *Damn it... I am as good as dead!* He snarls at** **her in feeble defiance. In his condition, the Slayer won't even work up a sweat to dust** **him. He prepares to be pummeled and then staked.**

**Buffy stares at him in wonder. "Angel?" She asked hesitantly. *It can't be, it has to be a** **dream, a night mare. I am dreaming...* She stand rock solid, afraid to move, that the** **appearance of her lost love is just her imagination. That her dreams are now occurring** **when she is awake...**

**He looks at her with confusion in his eyes. *Why hasn't she slain me yet? Why doesn't** **she attack?* He stares at her, amazed she doesn't go immediately for the kill. He is a** **sitting duck, weak and injured...**

**Buffy lowers the stake in her hand. She can't raise it to Angel. This has to be Angel, he** **doesn't look like Angelus, but something is wrong with him. He doesn't seem to know** **her... She steps forward toward him and he growls and flashes his fangs in a snarl of** **warning to stay away.**

**Buffy sinks to her knees, this is too much. She has finally lost her mind. She lowers the** s**take to the ground and starts to huddle on the ground. She can't be dreaming again...! He** **looks at her in confusion. Maybe she isn't the Slayer? He starts to back away slowly,** **watching her carefully as she hugs her legs and starts to rock back and forth slowly with** **tears streaming down her face. This isn't Slayer behavior, "Are you OK?" He asks gently.** ***I have lost my mind?* He asks himself as he talks to the Slayer.**

**He hears her lament. "nononononononononono ..." she** **repeated over and over to herself under her breath, almost as a mantra. She is oblivious to** **her surroundings, and is a sitting duck for any stronger vampire. For some reason this** **upsets him deeply, and he knows has to get her out of there... he just doesn't know why.** **"No obviously you didn't kill me" He tells her gently. "You need to leave here. You can't** **stay out here like this...its dangerous"**

**Buffy rocks herself back and forth as she thinks *I have lost my mind - has to be- I have** **finally gone around the bend- finally.* She can't look at him, all nude and splendor, her** **most disturbing dream of him yet. He comes closer to her, and tells her "You can't stay** h**ere. You have to leave" She ignores him and starts to cry in large gulping sobs rocking** **herself.**

**He is at a loss at what to do, and so he hugs her tightly. *Have I lost my mind? He feels** **her power, this is the Slayer!* He asks himself, but somehow it feels right. She fits right into** **his arms and it feels right.**

**"God, it feels so real.." She sighs and melts into his embrace... "gotta be a dream" she tells** **herself as she holds onto his arms with a tight grip, he feels so real! If this is a dream I** **don't ever want to wake up!**

**"Come on... you got to get out of here..." He tries to make her stand but she doesn't move** **she just holds onto him. He likes it, but he is frantic to get her to safety, and he can feel the** **dawn coming. She starts to laugh and it has a hysterical tone he doesn't like. "hey, hey** **hey... you need to calm down and get out of here" He whispers into her ear softly.**

**"This is so much better than the other dreams..." She mutters to herself and he looks at** **her in confusion. "I am so sorry Angel... I didn't want to... I had no choice" her voice** **breaks and the tears flow again. She holds onto him tightly and he doesn't want to move,** **but the coming dawn is giving him impetus.**

***Why is she calling me Angel? Does she think I am an Angel? Can't she see that I am a** **vampire?* He held her as she cried as his head twirled in confusion. Holding the Slayer** **just felt so right. Had he lost his mind?**

**"God you feel so good. I missed you so" She leaned her head back into his arm and he** **held her tighter. She was warm and good and he wanted to protect her...**

**"Please, we need to leave here... it is dangerous for you like this!" he implored her.**

**"Oh God Angel, I need you so..." She murmured into his bare chest. He stopped cold** ***NEED ME?* he looked down at her...*She needs me?* He felt something in his fist and** **he held out his hand, it was the Claddagh ring he found when he returned. He holds** **her tight as he stares at the ring... too small for him...**

**"Don't hate me... please" She implores him in a soft child like voice. "I had to... I had no** **choice..." She rubs her face into his skin and feels the cold skin against her own.**

**"I don't hate you... I am confused... I don't remember..." he tells her, he holds out the** **Claddagh ring to her in a confused peace offering of some sort. "I don't remember** **anything..."**

**In stunned silence she takes the ring from his hand and stares at it. It is her ring... the one** **she left at the place of his death. He watches her; it obviously has some meaning to** **as she stares at it in disbelief. "It can't be" she whispers. She looks up to**  
**him light of understanding dawning in her eyes. She raises her hand to his face, and**  
**looks into his eyes. He is lost and confused. "Angel?" She asks softly.**

**"I am not an Angel. I'm something else, not an Angel" He tells her sadly. How he wishes** **he was an Angel, and then he would be worthy of her. "You need to leave this place. It** **is dangerous"**

**"No, you are My Angel" She turns to him and holds him tight. She relaxes into his**  
**embrace. *HUH?* He stares off in confusion. "I don't know who you think I am, but I** **doubt I am him... I am..." he looks lost and confused. How does he explain this to her?**

**"I know you're a vampire" She tells him gently. He nods and looks at her stake, expecting** **her to pick it up and slam it through his heart at any moment. "I guess we are back to** **cryptic guy again?" He stares in shock. *HUH?***

**"You know me?" He asked in wonder. She nodded. "You know what I am?" again she** **nodded. "Then if you are the Slayer, why don't you kill me?"**

**She laughs with an edge of hysteria. "I already did..." She looks at him with hear broken** **eyes...**

**"I don't understand... I am not dust..." he looks at his arms, and chest, and then realizes** **he is holding the Slayer in his arms while nude... "Please you need to leave the area,** **you're in danger!" He tries to make her stand. He felt the dawn coming and started to** **panic. "I have to find somewhere to go. Dawn is coming..." He starts to look around** **franticly**

**"Oh man, we got to get you inside... where can we go?" He looks lost and confused and** **she realizes he doesn't know where to go. She stands up and grabs his hand. "Come on!"** **She pulls and he stands in all his glory and starts to follow her. Somehow it feels right to** **follow the Slayer. "We'll cut through the park; we'll be at my house in five minutes"**

**He shrugs and follows her. She hasn't killed him yet; it will probably be unlikely for her** **to do it now. He needs to find a safe haven and he trusts her to find him one. As they run** **through the predawn, cutting through back yards and property, he grabs a table cloth off a** **picnic table. He doesn't want her to get in trouble with a nude man.**

**"What's your name?" He asks her as they jump a fence. She looks at him startled. "What is** **your name? Why are you helping a vampire? You're a Slayer, I can feel it..." He continues** **to follow her... "I don't understand why you haven't killed me..."**

**"My god... You really DON'T remember!" She turns to him and then takes his hand.** **"The Sun is coming up- I'll explain later- OK?" He nods. "My name is Buffy" He looks at** **her and nods.**

**He glances eastward and sees the lightening sky, which is becoming horribly bright to his** **vampire eyes. He turns back to her in trust. "OK. Pretty name... your pretty."**

**"Come on Shake a leg" She commands. She doesn't like the lightening sky. She sees he** **is staring at his leg in confusion of her last command. "Run!" She is grabbing her keys** **from her pocket as the bound up the steps of her house. Joyce opens the door as Buffy** **grabs him and yells "get in" and flings him through the door and into Joyce.**

**Faith feels the sensation of a vampire and seeing him holding onto Joyce, she goes after** **him with a stake...**


End file.
